<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spark after the sequel chapter 1 script (OUTDATED) by Cappy_Studios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574018">Spark after the sequel chapter 1 script (OUTDATED)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cappy_Studios/pseuds/Cappy_Studios'>Cappy_Studios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spark the Electric Jester (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cappy_Studios/pseuds/Cappy_Studios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is an old script of my continuation of Spark the Electric Jester. Idk when it was made since the hardware it was on got yeeted (I got it back from a message on discord) it was originally gonna be a comic but due to laziness and school I never got time to work on it. I'm now thinking of reviving this but as a fanfic since I don't think my artskills are fit for a comic project. But here's the script for everyone to read while I plan on making a remake of this in Fanfic form.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spark after the sequel chapter 1 script (OUTDATED)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spark (narrating): It’s been a long time since I stopped the robot rampage which wasn’t my plan. After I defeated Freom once and for all (or so I thought), I received a blank check from the doctor. <br/>I was quite proud of it. The first thing I did was going on a vacation in Bahamas. It was nice being freed from horrible start of not being employed and being in so much debt. <br/>Today’s the day I come back to F.M city and start my new job of being the doctor’s little assistant. I hope Fark is alright. He seemed like he lost some screws after I left. I assumed the doctor gave him a brand new body. I can’t wait to see what that looks like. Anyway might as well take a well deserved nap and see what tomorrow has in store.<br/>(The next day)<br/>“Spark was sleeping in his bed, the alarm clock goes”<br/>Spark: “Groans as he reaches to his alarm clock and turns it off, yawn” well, today’s the first day of my job. This shall be fun<br/>“Montage of him taking a shower, puts his clothes on and making breakfast, a door knock was heard; Spark opens the door and saw Romalo floating there holding a package”<br/>Romalo: Hello Sparky how was your vacation?<br/>Spark: Oh hi Rommy, It was amazing thanks for asking.<br/>Romalo: That’s good. Here’s a package I was told to deliver. I don’t who it’s from but I was told it’s for you.<br/>Spark: “In his mind: Let me guess, Fark” Oh ok thanks. “Takes the package from Romalo and closed the door. Spark opens the box and pulls out a red cloth and a letter” hmm a new bandana? That’s thoughtful. <br/>“Reads the letter”<br/>The letter: Dear Spark. Welcome back. We all missed you sonny boy including Fark. He decided to give you a new bandana as a welcome back present. Anyway can’t wait to see you in lab, I have a task for you. From Stewart Arm strong”<br/>Spark: Of course it was Fark. “Puts on the bandana and looks at the mirror” That actually looks good on me, A little tight but I guess it will do. “Looks at the clock” OH CRAP I’M ABOUT TO BE LATE!!! “Bolts out of the house and runs towards the city”<br/>“Scene cuts to the Efilare lab, Spark slams open the doors”<br/>Spark: “Pant” Dr A! Dr A!<br/>Dr. Armstrong: “Comes to Spark with Flint behind him” Spark me boy are you ok? You seem out of breath. <br/>Spark: “Wipes the sweat off his forehead” I’m ok doc. I was just in a hurry.<br/>Dr. Armstrong: No worry kid what matters is that you’re here.<br/>Spark: “Notices Flint behind him” Umm doc who’s that “points at Flint”<br/>Flint: I’m just here to keep an eye on the doctor since he messes up everything.<br/>Dr. Armstrong: “Blushes” Flint stop that!<br/>Flint: What? I’m just telling the truth.<br/>Spark: Anyway. Where’s Fark?<br/>Dr. Armstrong: Oh yeah Fark! Come with me boy.<br/>“Dr. Armstrong takes Spark to a room where Fark is seen sitting in a chair. He wakes up and spots Spark”<br/>Fark: Spark? Spark! “Tries to get up but his arms are strapped to the chair arms”<br/>Dr. Armstrong: Fark stop that or you’ll break something!<br/>“Fark stops moving”<br/>Spark: What happened to him doc? Why is he strapped?<br/>Dr. Armstrong: Well son, Fark had an adventure while you’re gone, let’s just say the bots took a good beating on him. Now he has some broken wires in his arms and he can’t use his electric powers anymore unless we replace the wires with the ones in his old body. <br/>Spark: What even happened? <br/>Dr. Armstrong: I don’t know much of the details since I was kidnapped by a robot but what I gathered from him, Freom returned to kill our species off again, I got kidnapped by his goon while I was trying to get Fark’s data to help him find out who he is. And that’s all I know but I assume Fark took him out for good. <br/>Fark: Yeah I think that’s how you sum it up…<br/>Spark: Fark are you ok? You seem nervous.<br/>Fark: Ummm… I’m fine… I’m just hurt…<br/>Flint: “Enters the room with Fark V1’s body in his arms” Here’s the electric jester body you requested sir. “Gently puts it on the floor”<br/>Dr. Armstrong: You two boys can talk later right now we need to repair Fark’s arms. <br/>Spark: “Sighs” Ok Dr. A… <br/>“Spark and Dr. Armstrong start unscrewing the screws on Fark’s arms and lift the shells up revealing the busted wires and his motors, Spark gets the wires out of Fark V1’s body while Dr. A takes out the old wires and replaces them with the unbusted ones” <br/>Spark: Ok Fark we’re almost done. “Screws back in the screws in his right arm”<br/>Dr. Armstrong: “Screws in the last screw in his left arm” Ok Fark you’re good to go but first let’s test out the sparks. <br/>“The straps the hold Fark’s arms releases his arms and Fark gets up from the seat as his hands start sparking with electricity” <br/>Spark: Hey it works!<br/>Fark: “His hands stopped sparking” <br/>Dr. Armstrong: Ok you two are good to go. If something bad happens I’ll let you two know.<br/>Spark and Fark: Ok Doc! “Bolts away”<br/>Flint: Looks like I also have two yellow jesters to look after huh?<br/>Dr. Armstrong: Flint don’t even push it. “Walks out with Flint”<br/>“The scene cuts to a junkyard, A shadow of a formie drops into the scene and walks towards a capsule, the capsule contains a white robotic jester sleeping inside. The robot opens its eyes as they lit up”<br/>To be continued (End of chapter 1)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>